


Postcard to Stacey

by baseballchica03



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia shares some juicy gossip while Stacey's away at Sea City</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard to Stacey

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by a throwaway comment in Chapter 2 of SS #10, Sea City, Here We Come!


End file.
